Medida extrema é? Veremos!
by AtcoFe
Summary: Continuação de Uma situação extrema requer uma medida extrema. Neji decide que já é hora de "dar o troco" e põe um plano em prática. Irá Hinata resistir à esse plano? Dificilmente. Oneshot NejiHina -OOC


Disclaimer: Não detenho os direitos autorais sobre Naruto. Fic para puro e simples entretenimento.

Personagens meio OOC, mas tem uma explicação, que está na fic que eu escrevi antes dessa, você corre o risco de não entender nada sem antes ler Uma situação extrema requer uma medida extrema.

Oneshot NejiHina

**Medida extrema é? Veremos**

Neji pensava consigo mesmo que já estava quase ficando paranóico. Sempre que podia ia checar onde sua prima estava, discretamente óbvio, a fim de saber quando ela iria a caminho da cozinha, para que ele pudesse por seu plano em prática. Mas ele não teve muitas chances para isso, pois ela havia ido a uma vila vizinha com Hiashi, para manter "relações amigáveis" entre a tal vila e o clã. Neji continuou nas suas tarefas diárias, mas sempre atento ao retorno dela, que ele sabia ser próximo.

Hinata já não agüentava mais aquela chatice toda. Uma viagem enorme para um lugar estranho com seu tão carinhoso e compreensivo papai, a fim de manter relações hipócritas com gente que ela mal conhecia. Ela só pensava em voltar para casa, comer um chocolatezinho e ouvir musicas bem melosas e com refrões grudentos. Apesar do relativo pouco tempo longe de casa Hinata já sentia falta desta. Sentia falta do seu jardim, do seu quarto, dos seus amigos e companheiros e também de seu primo. Neji fazia falta sem dúvida. E Hinata não conseguiu tirar ele da cabeça nem por momento, principalmente depois do seu ultimo encontro. Um esboço de sorriso se formou em seus lábios, um sorriso que se alargou ao receber a noticia que finalmente estavam voltando para casa. Ela já estava no limite de sua paciência e realmente não agüentaria muito mais antes de surtar de vez e dizer ou fazer alguma besteira.

Neji ficou sabendo que Hinata estava voltando para casa pouco antes de ela atravessar os portões do complexo Hyuuga. Por mais que ele quisesse vê-la, para que seu plano desse certo ele não podia dar-se a esse luxo ainda. Além do mais ele tinha uma coisinha para fazer antes. Saiu correndo em direção à despensa e recolheu todo e qualquer chocolate à vista e escondeu tudo, caso contrário seu pequeno esquema de vingança não daria certo. Guardou apenas alguns poucos consigo.

-"Pronto, parte um concluída!"

Voltou à cozinha e ficou lá a esperando chegar, porque ele sabia que mais hora ou menos hora ela viria à cozinha. Não demorou e ele ouviu passos suaves vindo na direção da cozinha, passos que ele reconheceria mesmo que não tivesse ouvido a voz dela. Neji encostou-se a um canto da cozinha e ficou ali parcialmente escondido enquanto via sua prima entrar cantarolando uma música que ele não conhecia, ele só pode ouvir um "I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"¹ e concordar totalmente com a sentença enquanto ela começava a dançar também.

-"É incrível o que uma pessoa faz quando ela acha que não tem ninguém olhando"-pensou o shinobi

Ela começou a fazer uns passinhos bem alegres enquanto cantava. Neji simplesmente não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Ele nunca havia visto sua prima tão... tão ...serelepe. Ela vestia roupas simples que destacavam suavemente suas belas curvas adolescentes.

-"Como eu gostaria de derrapar nessas curvas"

Neji deu um forte suspiro, que ele próprio não percebeu ter dado, mas que não passou despercebido por Hinata, que apesar de estar de fones de ouvido ainda ouvia o som ambiente. Ela levou um susto tão grande que deixou seu iPod (ela é Hyuuga, ela iPod mesmo XD) cair no chão junto com seus fone de ouvido. Ela tinha sido pega num momento um tanto constrangedor, e justamente por ele. Seu rosto ficou vermelho instantaneamente. O barulho do aparelho caindo avisou a Neji que Hinata já sabia de sua presença, se pôs imediatamente mais visível enquanto ela pegava suas posses do chão.

-Não era minha intenção pegá-la assim de surpresa. "Mentira". Aliás, você dança e canta muito bem. "Verdade".

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha. A situação entre eles, pelo menos da parte dela, tinha ficado um pouco embaraçosa. Olhando discretamente para ele viu o que achou ser um pequeno sorriso de canto. Ela podia quase jurar, pela cara dele, que Neji estava fazendo aquilo tudo de propósito.

-E-eu só vim pegar uns... é chocolates – gesticulava ela meio sem jeito.

-Ah sim – disse ele fingindo de bobo

Hinata se virou e abriu a despensa enquanto Neji ficava exatamente onde estava, meio sentado no balcão da cozinha com os braços cruzados e olhos fixos nela. Hinata entrou na despensa e sumiu a vista de Neji por alguns instantes. Os olhos de Hinata foram automaticamente para a prateleira mais alta e não encontraram o que queriam, o que _deveriam _encontrar. Freneticamente seus olhos foram vasculhando o resto do lugar, mas não encontraram os benditos chocolates.

-Oh não – murmurou –Não, não, não – sua voz começando a se elevar – Não, não, não, não, não!

Neji pôde ouvir os "Nãos" de Hinata do lugar onde estava parado. Ele não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso largo que lhe tomou a face.

Hinata saiu despensa a fora só para ver o sorriso debochado do primo. Aquilo o entregou de imediato.

-"Esse cachorro, sem-vergonha!"

Hinata tentou se acalmar respirando fundo, mas o estrago já estava feito. A raiva começou a ferver nas suas veias feito óleo quente

-Você! – apontou um dedo acusatório para ele.

-Culpado, de fato – admitiu erguendo as mãos.

-E descarado! Onde estão?!

-Você se refere a isso?

Neji tirou um chocolate de dentro das vestes. O rosto dela passou de choque, à compreensão e terminou num olhar famigerado, velho conhecido de Neji. Ela começou a andar em direção a ele exatamente do mesmo jeito que da primeira vez.

-Eu só vou pedir uma vez. O chocolate, por-favor – pediu numa voz sensual

-Não

-"Bom... funcionou uma vez, vai ter que funcionar de novo."

Então Hinata fez o que Neji estava esperando que ela fizesse. Começou a andar de novo daquele jeito sedutor até ele, com um olhar animal no rosto. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, pensou ele. Neji já sabia o que viria pela frente. Dessa vez ele não seria pego de surpresa. Não seria um peão, seria o jogador. Afinal, um truque não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo ninja. Mas ele deixou, deixou que ela se aproximasse, deixou que ela pensasse que dominava a situação como da ultima vez. E uma vez mais ele sentiu o hálito quente dela no seu pescoço, enquanto ela o seduzia. Foi muito difícil manter o controle, ele teve que admitir, quase impossível. Mas ele tinha uma ideia fixa em mente e não desistiria dela. Imperceptivelmente Neji foi colocando a mão para trás, escondendo o chocolate atrás do corpo, mas a menina era tão danada quando se tratava desse assunto, que as mãos dela, que antes estavam apoiadas no peito dele, desceram para a barriga e contornaram-na pelos lados, provocando arrepios em Neji. As mãos dela estavam agora perigosamente perto do alvo. Então Neji achou que já era hora de agir. Num movimento rápido e premeditado, Neji inverteu as posições ele, que antes estava encostado contra o balcão, agora prendia Hinata nesta posição com seu corpo musculoso e forte.

-"Quem é que está encurralado agora?"

Hinata percebeu-se agora numa situação no mínimo embaraçosa. O feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro e agora ela tinha caído na própria armadilha. Por um fugaz momento o chocolate saiu da mente de Hinata, a situação em que se encontrava exigia um pouco mais de atenção e de repente a idéia de seduzir seu primo não lhe pareceu assim tão inteligente. Ela não tinha como sair do aperto dele, ele era mais forte que ela e fazia questão de prender cada pedacinho do corpo dela com o dele. Hinata começou a sentir um calor insuportável, conforme o "jogo" prosseguia. Sua respiração estava começando a falhar e a garganta estava seca. Neji não conseguia conter o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Hinata não estava gostando nada, nada do olhar malicioso de Neji. Ele se inclinou, exatamente do jeito que ela fez da primeira vez, para falar ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Agora você sabe como eu me senti quando _você_ fez isso comigo. – disse numa voz sexy

Quando o hálito dele bateu no pescoço de Hinata, ela teve arrepios na espinha. E cada palavra que ele falava fazia crescer um novo arrepio. Ele estava usando uma voz que Hinata nunca ouvira sair da boca dele. Era rouca, pausada, baixinha... simplesmente enlouquecedora. Hinata deixou escapar um meio suspiro, meio gemido entre seus lábios, o que só fez Neji ficar mais satisfeito. Hinata estava tão chocada com toda a situação, e com suas reações à ele, que não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

-Você quer tanto assim esse chocolate?

Que chocolate? pensou ela. Hinata demorou alguns instantes para lembrar-se que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por causa de um chocolate. Mas logo o chocolate foi varrido de novo de seus pensamentos, pois Neji começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço dela, traçando um caminho até o canto da boca. Hinata estava totalmente entorpecida com tudo aquilo.

-Você quer? – repetiu

Ao perguntar os lábios dele roçaram de leve nos dela, Hinata teve um pouco de dificuldade em lembrar-se outra vez do chocolate, mas sua mente foi capaz de produzir uma resposta, meio automática, pra pergunta dele.

-S-sim.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele se alargarem num sorriso pra lá de malandro. E então de repente, do nada ele se afastou. Deixando-a parada onde estava com um olhar confuso e atordoado. Custou a Neji toda força de vontade que ele tinha para conseguir se afastar, mas ele o fez. A terceira parte do plano começaria agora.

-Bem, eu dou pra você então. – disse ele simplesmente

-"Tem alguma coisa errada aí!" – pensou Hinata de imediato

Ele estava com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, encostado na mesa da cozinha, com os braços cruzados outra vez. A respiração de Hinata começava a se acalmar enquanto Neji ainda mantinha os olhos grudados nela.

-Com uma condição.

-"Eu sabia!"

Hinata cruzou os braços também. Ficou esperando ele dizer qual era a tal condição, talvez não fosse nada de mais, afinal de contas. Neji fazia um silêncio proposital, aumentando o suspense e junto com ele a curiosidade da prima.

-Você ter que vir pegar. – a voz carregada de malicia

Ao acabar de dizer, ele abriu o chocolate, tirou um pedaço e ainda olhando para ela, pôs o pedaço de chocolate na boca. Neji quase engasgou tamanho o esforço que teve que fazer para não rir da reação de Hinata. O queixo dela caiu e seus olhos se estreitaram numa típica reação: "Eu não acredito nisso". Neji simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele degustava o chocolate audívelmente para provocar Hinata ainda mais. Hinata observava puta da vida enquanto ele comia o chocolate na frente dela.

-E-eu... não vou fazer isso. – embora estivesse difícil ela mesma acreditar em suas palavras.

-É uma pena, porque está um delicia.

O queixo dela caiu outra vez enquanto ele deliberada e provocativamente lambia os dedos sujos de chocolate bem na frente dela. Então ele pegou outro chocolate e estava prestes a colocá-lo na boca quando a ouvir dizer:

-Espera, eu... eu vou "pegar."

Neji abriu um sorrisão enquanto observava Hinata fechar o pouco espaço que ele tinha posto entre os dois.

-"Meu Deus... eu devo ter ficado louca! Mas o que ele fez foi golpe baixo, pegar logo chocolate... mas também, quem mandou? _Você _que provocou primeiro. É muito bem feito, pra você aprender!"

Hinata andava e travava uma pequena batalha de pensamentos, que se refletiam em seu rosto, embora ela não percebesse. Mas Neji percebeu, e ficou meio preocupado com aquilo.

-"Será que ela está mesmo vindo por causa só do chocolate?"

Esse pensamento entristeceu um pouco Neji. Hinata já estava de frente para ele, mas ainda não olhava em seus olhos. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Hinata só se deu conta que tinha chegado onde Neji estava quando as mãos dele levantaram seu rosto fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

-Eu sou assim tão repulsivo?

Por essa ela não esperava. A pergunta a pegou de jeito. Ele estava completamente sério, não havia nenhum vestígio de brincadeira. O olhar que ele a estava dando a fez derrete por dentro feito o chocolate que estava na mão dele. Hinata ponderou por um momento. Porque tanta hesitação se ela queria tanto quanto ele? Ele não a estava obrigando a nada, pelo contrário deixou a decisão na mão dela. Hinata jogou a duvida fora e respondeu a pergunta dele.

-Não. Você não é.

Dizendo isso Hinata pegou o chocolate da mão dele e pôs na própria boca. Neji precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que tinha se passado ali. Aquilo era uma permissão, aliás, um convite sutil e tímido, bem do jeito dela. Um convite que ele não desperdiçaria mesmo. Ele puxou Hinata pela cintura e sem mais delongas tomou-lhe a boca vorazmente. O beijo foi muito melhor do que ele tinha imaginado que seria. O chocolate derretendo em suas línguas enquanto elas o degustavam na boca um do outro, transformando um beijo que já seria doce em mais doce ainda. As mãos dele percorriam da cintura até as costas numa urgência em tê-la mais pra si. As dela subiram do peito dele até o pescoço rodeando-o compartilhando da urgência de Neji. Eles finalmente se separaram em busca de ar. Aproveitaram o momento para poder engolir o chocolate derretido. Eles ainda estavam abraçados. Suas bocas vermelhas e as testas encostadas. Olhos grudados um no outro, fechados para o mundo exterior, o que contribuiu para que eles ao ouvissem a chegada de alguém na cozinha.

-Nee-chan, você disse que vinha na cozinha, rapidinho e- mas o que é isso aqui?!

Neji e Hinata se separaram quando ouviram a voz de Hanabi gritar e entrar na cozinha quebrando seu momento perfeito. Ela parecia meio chocada meio divertida. Hinata estava corada, mas Neji parecia levemente aborrecido.

-O que você quer Hanabi.

-Bom... eu vim pegar chocolates. Mas eu vejo que alguém já pegou. De qualquer forma eu aceito esse ai mesmo.

Neji jogou o resto do chocolate pra Hanabi.

-Pronto, pode ir.

-Ah, mas tem muito pouco aqui! – protestou – Bom... eu acho que meu _otou-san _tem mais, quem sabe ele não me dá se eu trocar por algumas _informações._

-Você não faria...? – desafiou Neji

-"Tudo bem, eu não faria, mas ele não precisa saber disso MUAHAHAHAHAHA" – pensou consigo mesma. – Eu vou indo então.

Hanabi lançou um olhar maquiavélico na direção de Neji. Quando ia saindo ela ouviu o que queria ouvir.

-Espera!Tudo bem!

Neji tirou outro chocolate das vestes. Um que ele estava salvando para depois, mas não teve alternativa.

-Sua...! – atirou o chocolate na direção de Hanabi que saiu feliz da vida com a conquista em mãos.

Ambos ficaram se encarando depois que Hanabi foi embora. Hinata quebrou o contato virando-se de costas, pois uma súbita vergonha subiu-lhe pelas faces deixando-a ainda mais vermelha. Neji se aproximou devagar e a abraçou por trás, encostando seu rosto de leve no dela.

-Sua irmã não é fácil hein? – comentou tentando quebrar aquele clima de tensão

Felizmente ele conseguiu, pois Hinata deixou escapar uma risada pelo comentário. Ele a abraçou mais forte e inspirou o delicioso aroma que exalava dela.

-Uma pena o chocolate ter acabado – disse Neji – mas eu tenho mais no meu quarto e-

Hinata se afastou dele imediatamente e olhou para ele. Ela parecia horrorizada e ofendida ao mesmo tempo.

-O que houve?

-O que houve?! O que houve?! Então tudo isso era uma farsa? Uma fachada pra você... pra você – seu desapontamento era tão grande que ela nem conseguiu terminar a frase – Seu cretino!

Hinata deu um belo tapa no rosto de Neji e saiu pisando forte e bufando. Neji ficou ali na cozinha com uma mão sobre a face e a boca aberta, se perguntando o que diabos teria feito de errado. Ele saiu da cozinha devagar, ainda pensando no que poderia ter feito e encontrou Hanabi do lado de fora comendo o resto do chocolate.

-A... Hinata-?

-Foi pro quarto dela.

-Ah... obrigado... - Neji tinha um olhar atordoado no rosto.

Hanabi lançou um olhar incrédulo a seu primo, parecia que ele tinha sido reprovado em um teste para a ANBU e não soubesse o porquê. Ela obviamente sabia o porquê. Ela tinha ouvido a conversa.

-Aí cara, na boa. Como você consegue ser tão inteligente e tão tapado ao mesmo tempo? Como é que pode um negócio desses?

-Como? – olhou para ela confuso

-"Eu tenho mais chocolates no me quarto" – disse numa imitação debochada dele – Ela agora está pensando que você a seduziu pra poder levá-la pra cama. Mas você é um mané mesmo!

Neji então se tocou do que havia dito e deu um tapa na testa. Ele tinha que admitir fora um completo tapado. Mas ele de fato não tinha dito aquilo com aquela intenção. Ele tinha _mesmo _mais chocolates escondidos no quarto.

-Obrigado Hanabi.

Hanabi continuou olhando para ele incrédula, mas não podia deixar de achar a situação engraçada. Neji por sua vez foi andando pelos corredores da mansão, pensando numa maneira de se desculpar. E que maneira melhor para se desculpar do que levar um presente?Pensou. Um presente marrom e doce que a deixaria feliz e de bem com ele de novo. Neji saiu em direção à Konoha com um pensamente em mente: comprar mais chocolates e dessa vez tinham que ser especiais.

**FIM?**

* * *

1-É um trecho da música The Best Damn Thing da Avril Lavigne e quer dizer: Eu sou a melhor coisas que seus olhos já viram.

**N/A.:**E aí pessoal? Gostaram? Bom essa é a parte 2 de 3 , ainda tem mais uma que eu já to escrevendo, só falta acabar e passar pro PC.

Agora eu vou agradecer às minhas leitoras simpáticas que deixaram comentários na outra fic.

Um grande beijo pra FraHyuuga, pra nyo-mila, pra Luh Hyuuga, pra Lady Hyuuga e pra Takiko-san. Seus comentários significam muito pra mim.

Ahh... você achou que eu ia esquecer de você? Não. Não. Um agradecimento especial à Pequena Pérola que me deu umas pérolas de idéias (que eu vou usar na próxima parte!)

Kissus pra todas você!


End file.
